Anggelus Ovimmalte
Anggelus Ovimmalte (アンゲッルス・オヴィンマルテ, Angerusu Ovimarute) is the Primera ''(1st) Espada of Kaguro's army of Arrancar. Appearance Anggelus Ovimmalte is a small Arrancar, with a young look to him, and a very thin body. He has blond short hair, that is covered partially by his Hollow mask, that resembles a small crown, with three tips, on the left side of his head. His big eyes are bkue and he has two lightning bolt-shaped paintings on the side of his face. He wears a simple Arrancar top and ''hakama, all white. His Hollow hole is located on his abdomen. His Espada tattoo is located on his forehead, vaguely covered by his hair. Personality Anggelus is an exceedingly particular Arrancar, even strange, with a quirky attitude and approach to life. He, unlike others, doesn't have the stereotypical childish behaviour. Angellus seems to have a peculiat demeanour to other things or to people; he likes to catalog them by his personal like or dislikes, caring the least about other's opinions. He is usually seen using a speech model like "I like he likes... I don't like he doesn't like". He's got a calm voice, which is unnusual to children. It is very similar to Wonderweiss's, but, ulike him, he has a certain degree of intelligence. These features and his odd demeanour over other things make him a misterious character, which is feared, even by his fellow Arrancer and Espada. Powers and Abilities Swordsmanship Specialist: Even though he is the 1st Espada, Anggelus has few skills with a sword. Cero: His best ability is his Cero. He fires a concentrated orb of carmine energy from his fingers. He was able of firing ten small Cero, one from each of his fingers. Although small, their destructive power surpasses that of a normal Espada's, being able of destroying his Espada tower's roof. Sonído Master: His Sonído mastery is high enough to surprise the Gotei 13's Captain-Commander. Immense Spiritual Power: As an Espada, Anggelus Ovimmalte has an impressive amount of reiryoku. Its pressure is enourmous, featuring a strange ability to kill, almost intantly, thing he doesn't like. Its color is blue. *'No Me Gusta '(気拒否) ノ・メ・グスタ, No Me Gusuta; Spanish for "I Dislike", Japanese for "Nature Denial"): A unique trait in Anggelus' powers, unlike any other Arrancar's; Anggelus constantly classifies things according to his personal preferences. This ability inherits this feature into his reiatsu to create a devastating power. Everything that he states to dislike that has a very low/no spiritual power is destroyed by his will, everything he dislikes that has a medium amount of reiryoku, offers resistance for mere minutes. Everything he dislikes with a Captain-level power, holds itself for hours, all of them felt with tremendous pressure that increases over time. This ability can be rejected by someone with vasts amounts of reiatsu, like the Captain-Commander Yamato Takigawa. Zanpakutō Temblor '(崩壊後, Spanish for ''"Tremor", Japanese for'' "Crumbling Heir"): It's a ''tantō ''with pink handle and yellow sheath. Its ''tsuba ''is shaped like a spiral in a downward swirl. *'Resurección: Not revealed...